The object of the invention is a lavatory intended for pets, particularly for dogs and cats.
The habit of keeping pets in city-like circumstances is continuously increasing. Pavements, parks, lawns and yards become dirty by the excrements of the pets, which is an increasing hygienic problem. A way to tackle the problem is that a person taking out a dog picks up the dog""s excrements in a container or plastic bag which the person carried with him. Obviously such a cleaning operation is unpleasant and therefore it is easily left undone.
The European patent publication EP 154540 describes a lavatory for small pets, such as cats, intended to be located indoors. Above a basin there is a movable rake which transports the solid wastes to the edge of the basin, where they fall down into a rotating drum located under the basin, whereby the drum functions as a waste collecting container, which contains some odour-removing substance. The drum can be detached from the device, so that it may be emptied from time to time.
The European patent publication EP 721731 presents a cat sand plate with a manure fork as a means for separating sand and waste.
In the apparatus presented in the patent publication EP 154540 the waste collecting and processing container is located below the basin. An arrangement of that kind is not suitable for large lavatories particularly for dogs, intended to be located outdoors or in covered public places.
The object of this invention is to provide a lavatory for dogs and cats which is particularly intended to be located outdoors or in covered public places, and where the diameter of the sand basin is large, preferably about 2.5 to 3 m.
The object is particularity to provide a device which is reliable and easily and rapidly cleaned, and where a person does not have to be close to the pet excrements. The operation and maintenance of a device of this kind require that all essential components for collecting and processing the waste are located above the basin.
Thus the object of the invention is a device intended as a lavatory for pets which comprises
a round basin for sand, and
a cleaning unit, which substantially covers a sector of the basin, said cleaning unit being intended for cleaning the sand and comprising a frame and means fastened to the frame for separating waste and sand, whereby
the basin and the cleaning unit are arranged to be movable in relation to each other, so that the cleaning unit or basin is rotatable around a vertical axle passing through the center of the basin. The invention is characterized in that all components of the cleaning unit are located above the basin.